


Study with Care

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Konoha makes sure Ennoshita takes care of himself during exam week.





	Study with Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Haikyuu fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Konoha clicks his pen. “Once you edit the second paragraph, it’ll flow a lot smoother,” he says as he gestures towards the paper.

“I see.” The freshman girl examines her red marked paper before looking up with a smile. “I’ll make these edits and come back tomorrow, if that’s alright?”

Konoha merely nods. “Thanks so much, Konoha-san!” She bows before gathering her supplies.

“You’re welcome,” he says, restraining himself from adding it’s his job. As a writing major who writes and edits constantly it’s no surprise his teacher asked him to be a fellow (paid T.A. practically) for the college’s writing center. He likes sharing tips and edits, and receiving a paycheck sweetens the deal.

The writing center is flooded with students eager to receive advice for their exam papers. Konoha is grateful his exams lined up neatly during the first three days- it was stressful as hell but finally over. Now he’s waiting for Chikara to finish his final exam so they head could Miyagi for Christmas. In the meantime, he may as well make money and help his fellow peers.

Clocking out for the day, he heads to the library- his boyfriend’s preferred place of study since their dorm’s “distracting” because of his “pestering” (Konoha prefers the term affection). He knows Chikara had an exam this morning, 8:30 (“You’re well aware the consequences of taking a morning class” “Shut up”) and nearly immediately went to the library for preparation of his last exam.

He heads over to the secret spot Chikara favors. It’s right by the fireplace with the sounds of the soothing cackling wood keeping him company. He’s huddled up, practically in fetal position while dutifully rewriting his notes. Konoha smirks as he quietly walks over, unnoticed. Right behind his chair, he leans down and blows at the nape of his neck.

Chikara jumps. “Akinori!” He turns around, a cute pout upon his lips.

Konoha laughs. “You’re so cute when you’re upset.”

Although Chikara has gotten used to Konoha’s remarks, so much he doesn’t argue nearly as often, now he frowns.

“I’m so glad you get amusement from sneaking up on me,” he rejoinders with a scoff.

“It’s your reactions I enjoy,” Konoha easily replies. The chair beside Chikara isn’t as close as he’d like, so he settles for kneeling beside him. Glancing at the notebook, he questions “Chikara~, how long have you been studying?”

“A while,” he responds, flipping to a clean sheet of paper. Konoha snatches his pen, ignoring Chikara’s sound of protest. “Since 10, right?”

He receives a nod in response. “Have you eaten?”

“A granola bar,” Chikara sheepishly admits. Proving his point, his stomach growls. “Ah, I should eat something more substantial.”

Konoha’s instinct is to tease him but he chooses chiding for it is most fitting at the moment. “I know you’re stressed about your history final, but you need to eat. And I think you’ve studied enough. It’s almost 5 o’clock.”

“Really?” The screen lights up Chikara’s face as he bites his lip. “I guess so.”

“You’ll be fine. You can review later tonight, but you’re coming back to our dorm with me.”

Konoha stretches his limbs as he stands from his kneeling position. He removes his blue hoodie gifted by the writing center and places it on the back of Chikara’s chair. “First, I’m stopping by the café. We only have dry cereal in the dorms.”

“Dry cereal?” Chikara judgingly raises an eyebrow. “You mean cereal? Of course, the cereal is dry. It’s dry until you add milk.”

“Whatever. I’m getting you something, and stop studying, I see your hand moving to your backpack!”

Caught in the act, he retreats his hand. “Okay.”

Not trusting Chikara’s fidgeting fingers, Konoha snatches his notebook as well. “Rabbit, I trust you, but-”“You don’t,” he drily interrupts.

“But Worried You prepares too much, which results in Stressed You.”

He sighs. Konoha ruffles his hair and when Chikara makes a sound of surprise, a grin graces his lips. He loves messing- ahem, loving on Chikara.

“I’ll be right back, focus on the fire. Let the cracking wash over you-”

“Dork,” Chikara says, making Konoha snort as he walks to the café connected to the library.

“I’m your dork!”

“This is a library, don’t shout!”

“You’re shouting.”

Even meters away he hears Chikara’s huff. Konoha just snorts. He picks a sandwich and chai tea, then a sesame bagel for himself (he hates plain bagels, they’re the  
bane of his existence, aside from Bokuto’s stupidity turned genius). After both food items are warmed up, he makes his way back to be meet with the adorable site of Chikara snoring, looking comfy while wearing Konoha’s sweatshirt.

He grins and makes sure to photograph the scene, making it his new screensaver.

“You work too hard, Chi,” Konoha mutters. Both their bags’ straps placed securely on his shoulders, he tucks their food inside and picks up Chikara via piggy back ride. He doesn’t even stir until he’s safely on his back.

“Did I fall asle- what the hell, Akinori?” Despite his words he doesn’t demand to be let down, confirming Konoha’s thoughts he’s nearly too tired to function. Any more studying and he’d be a zombie and fail the exam.

“You’re getting a piggy back ride from yours truly~! Though you could help by holding your tea.”

Chikara’s groggy mind registers enough of that to reach out for the warm cup. He tucks his face back into Konoha’s neck, an act only done when scared or tired.  
Konoha finds it endearing and wishes someone would take a picture (it’s no surprise 80% of his phone’s storage is filled with the former captain).

He hums a Christmas tune cheerily, admiring the lights set around the campus. As Konoha heads toward entering the dorm’s elevator, Chikara’s former classmates, Daichi and Suga, exit. The lighter-haired one kindly teases, “Exam week has surely taken a toll on him.”

“Looks like it,” Daichi comments, chuckling at the sight. Normally Chikara would awake with the sound of conversation, but with nothing escaping his mouth, it shows much badly he needed rest.

“As soon as we make it to the dorm, I’m hiding his notes,” he admits. Chikara softly snores and Konoha gives them a “see what I mean” look.

The couple snickers. “He’ll need it,” Suga remarks.

Konoha notices the former Karasuno player’s luggage and is prompted to ask, “Already leaving for home?”

“Yeah, we both finished up this morning,” Daichi answers. “You’re visiting Ennoshita’s family, right?”

Konoha nods. “First time I’m staying with them for Christmas.” A feeling of pride swells up in his chest. He and Chikara have already said those three little words, but  
being reaffirming how much they love each other by staying with his family for Christmas causes a smile to spread across his face.

“We’ll see you back home,” Suga says. “The team wants to meet up again for a party, and you’re coming.”

“Wouldn’t-” Konoha stops after seeing a brief glare from the usually calm guy. “Uh, of course!”

Suga smiles brightly. “Great! Come on Daichi, our train will be leaving soon.” They bid goodbyes and Konoha goes through the struggle of finding his dorm keys  
without dropping his boyfriend.

Chikara reaches into Konoha’s hoodie pocket. “They’re here,” he mumbles in a soft voice.

Konoha mentally facepalms at himself but gives a kiss on the cheek for Chikara. “Thanks, sweetie.”

Chikara grumbles. “I’m not sweet. I’m bitter. My soul is as dark as my coffee.”

“You don’t even drink coffee, Chikara~”

“I’ll start to spite you.”

“You’re so cute when annoyed.” He lets Chikara jump off onto his bed. Unzipping his backpack, he tosses his sandwich to him. “We can go to the cafeteria or to a restaurant in an hour or two. You need to sleep.”

“You give me food then insist I sleep. Chewing takes time, you know. Besides, I slept some.”

“You snored in front of Daichi and Suga.”

Chikara falls back against his pillows, sighing. “Naturally.”

Konoha lays down beside him, munching on his bagel. “Only suggesting this because I know you’ll fall asleep not long after it starts, but I’ll play a movie while you  
eat.”

He eyes him, raising himself onto his elbows. “What film?”

“Your favorite film, of course, Dirty Dancing~”

Chikara smiles so sweetly Konoha resists clenching his heart and going doki doki. “Use my projector,” he says. “It’s more fun that way.”  
~~  
Konoha pats himself on the back with his correct prediction of Chikara falling asleep not long after. He didn’t even make it to the first dance lesson. Konoha he didn’t mind, though- Chikara dearly needed the rest and looked so cute, he just had to take a bunch of pictures. He looked so peaceful in his hoodie, snoring innocently, his face clear of worry.

While trying to take another photograph, Konoha accidentally presses the flash. “Oh no.”

Chikara rubs his eyes, sitting up. “Aki, what are you doing?”

Konoha looks to the side, failing to hide any guilt left upon his face.

“Are you- you’re taking photos of me sleeping, aren’t you!” Despite the word choice it’s clear Chikara means it as a statement rather than question. He knows Konoha’s habits by now.

“But you’re so cute!” he explains.

“It’s weird!” Chikara complains.

“You’re just so pure looking when asleep,” he continues. “Like a little rabbit fast curled up-”

Chikara adjusts his pillow. “You’re insufferable,” he tells Konoha.

“Love you too, babe.”

“Babe?”


End file.
